Forsaken Lullaby
by Marilyn Love
Summary: Balian's wife is murdered and only with the help of his father can he take care of his 4 year old daughter, Lily. The 3 of them have to travel the dangerous path to the Holy Lands.


Hey! This is my first 'Kingdom of Heaven' fic! Loved the movie and can't wait till the DVD is out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for Lily and any other ones I think up. Anything that takes place in this story does not relate to the actors or the creator of this film.

"Balian, are you all right?" asked Mayreene. His wife has just died and left him and his four-year old daughter by themselves. She has been murdered one night when he was out. He felt responsible for her death even though everyone told him that it wasn't his fault. His father even came for the funeral.

"I'm fine May, thanks," he said and walked along the path back to his home carrying his daughter. She shook her head, the grief he must be feeling right now. She took the yellow flower she was holding and put it on his wife's grave. Some people still stood and chatted about what a loss it was and how Balian and his girl, Lily, would hold out okay.

Balian walked slowly up the hill to where his house and where his smithy was. He wanted to work and get some things sorted out in his head, but he couldn't, not while his only daughter, the only light that remained in his life was not being watched. He would put her to sleep first and make sure the room was secure before he left. He carried Lily in to the little house and brought her to her room and placed her in the wooden bed he had built a few months before she was born. She seemed very tired, so he knew it wouldn't be hard to get her asleep. "Night daddy," said Lily, not realizing it wasn't even dark outside, just a layer of thick, dark blue clouds that seemed to make the sky seem somewhat depressing. He gave a meek smile and kissed her on her forehead.

"G'Night sweetheart," he said and pulled a blanket over her. He walked out of her room and slowly closed her door. As he was about to leave his house, he was surprised to see his dad blocking the door. "Hi," was all he could manage to say.

"How you holding up?" he asked sympathetically. He shrugged and pushed past him to the smithy. "You can't ignore what happened," he said flatly and crossed his arms. Balian ignored him and started to hammer away at a blade he was working on. "Are you listening to me?" he asked raising his voice a little. Again, Balian ignored him and kept hammering away. "You have a little girl who needs you, who I doubt even knows that her mother's gone forever. You need to be there for you, you aren't the only one who lost something, it's not just you!" Balian stopped hammering and looked up at his father. Balian never had a super close relationship with his father, but he knew if he hadn't been there the few times he was there, he didn't know who he would of turned to. He was right, but the wound was fresh and the pain was still there.

"I love Lilly," he said sharply. His father looked up at him and he knew his son did love her, but she needed so much more than that.

"Come to the holy lands with me and my men," he said.

"That's too dangerous for Lily," said Balian and continued hammering at his sword. He shook his head even at the thought. She would be too close to battles and if something ever happened to him, he didn't want to see her father murdered in cold blood and if anything ever happened to her….he quickly shoved the thought out of his head. It was just too painful to think about.

"It would be much safer there for her and you, I can't believe you don't agree, especially after what happened to your very own wife!" he yelled. He wanted his son and his granddaughter to be safe and he couldn't even stand thinking of leaving without them. "You know it would be better, my men would protect Lily and you and I would be there too." Balian knew his father was right, they had to go, not just for him, but for Lily, she meant the world to him. Balian shook his head in agreement and continued hammering on the sword. "We'll leave in two days," he said quietly and walked away.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Don't worry, it will get better. Please review!


End file.
